Existing bottles for use with liners to hold liquid have a straight configuration, with a flexible pre-formed liner inside. The straight configuration allows for compact storage of the bottle and for easy filling of the liner while it is in the bottle. To feed an infant with a straight bottle, the caregiver needs to tilt the bottle upside down during feeding to ensure that the liquid is reaching the infant. It is difficult to hold the baby in an upright feeding position as recommended by pediatricians when the bottle has to be turned upside down.
Angled bottles allow for the ergonomic upright feeding position recommended by pediatricians, but it can be more difficult to fill a liner when it is held in an angled bottle, and the bottles can take up more space during storage.
Existing bottles that convert from a straight configuration for filling and storage to an angled configuration for feeding are not intuitive for users, and may result in a twisted liner that restricts the flow of liquid from the bottle.